It's Like Lightning
by Pyewacket75
Summary: One-shot. House and Cameron go check out the apartment of one of their patients and find themselves stuck during a thunderstorm. Not much plot or character development. Just good clean smut : Enjoy!


**_A/N: _**_So here's the one-shot I promised before I begin work on the sequel to Pain Free (which still has no title, BTW) I felt the need to write something smutty since it's been too long! *dramatic music*. This story idea comes from one of my loyal readers,** .MS**. So thanks for the prompt, D! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Oh, and if House seems a little OOC..just roll with it :) Thanks for reading!  
_

Disclaimer: I still don't own House. If I did, he would be with CAMERON. Not you-know-who!

**It's Like Lightning**

"C'mon, Cameron, we're going," House told her as he tossed her his helmet.

Cameron was curious and she looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you so interested? You never want to go to patient's homes."

"This guy is a geek and a millionaire. His penthouse is in one of the swankiest neighborhoods in Princeton. He says it's all high-tech and state-of-the-art. I gotta see this place. Now are you coming or not?"

Cameron groaned as she secured her helmet and climbed onto the bike behind House, placing her hands on his hips on purpose. She smiled when he grabbed her hands and wrapped them tightly around his waist like he'd done the last time. When the engine roared to life and vibrated between her legs, she felt a jolt of electricity fly through her body and they were off.

House and Cameron rode the elevator all the way to the penthouse, which happened to be on the 35th floor and Cameron could already feel her stomach drop. She really hoped the place didn't have floor to ceiling windows or she'd probably pass out from a severe case of vertigo. Of course, she knew she had to hide that fact from House or he'd surely tease her about it. Mercilessly.

"There's no doorknob or keyhole," she lamented, looking at House for a clue, to which he produced a key card.

"Fear not," he grinned at her, making her blush at the intensity of his smile. "I hold thy key."

He placed it against the sensor, there was a 'click' and the door flew open to reveal what looked like a museum of science.

"Holy crap!" House whistled. "The guy wasn't kidding. Check this place out!"

"Let's just do what we came to do and get out of here. The sky is black to the west and it's muggy out. I smell a storm. And you don't want to be stuck in an electrical storm in a place like this."

"Oh relax," House laughed as he waved his hand with an air of dismissal. "We never get thunderstorms here."

Cameron heard the quiet rumbling of thunder and cringed. The place did have floor to ceiling windows, and being a corner suite, they were surrounded by them.

"I'll take the bedroom and the en suite," she said, wanting to get out of the main living space and away from the windows.

"Fine. I'll check the kitchen."

An hour later, House had gathered all the medication he could find in the kitchen and then went to the living room to watch TV on the gigantic wall screen. He couldn't find any remote controls so he tried verbal commands. "TV on."

With a click, the TV came to life, along with several other components and House grinned. "Awwwwesome!"

He helped himself to a beer in the fridge and then settled down on the large sectional couch as he waited for Cameron to finish up.

When she did, she put her hands on her hips and stared at him from the doorway. "You just..make yourself at home...turn on the TV..."

"It's not like I'm ripping labels off a mattress, Cameron. It's just TV. Besides, it's not like he's coming home tonight."

"I just want to get out of here before the power goes out, that's all. Have you heard the storm outside? It's crazy!"

As if on cue, there was a bright flash of lightning followed by a loud crack of thunder which made them both cringe, and then everything went quiet, aside from the long whirring noise of every electronic device slowly dying. It actually sounded like a nuclear meltdown.

"Now that...was cool," House said in awe as he looked around. The sun was already setting so the room was getting quite dark.

"It is not cool! There's no air conditioning!"

"Relax Cameron. It'll be back on in a few minutes. Big expensive buildings like this have generators."

"I hope you're right."

An hour later, the power still hadn't come back on. "So when are these generators supposed to kick in, House?" Cameron snapped as she paced back and forth.

"They probably spent all the budget on penthouses like these," House grumbled. It was getting uncomfortably warm and both of them were irritable. "Will you please stop pacing and just sit down!"

"What makes you think you can order me around? We're not at work now."

"Because you're a good girl who always does what she's told. Now sit."

Cameron sighed and sat down across from House. "This place is retarded! Who builds a door without a doorknob?"

"A rich guy with more money than brains."

He reached into his pocket and produced the bag of drugs he found earlier.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Oh, the stash I found when I was looking in the kitchen and guest bathroom. You want some? Oh wait...you've done the meth thing and it didn't work out so well. No meth for you."

"You're such an ass, House. Why do you insist on hanging that over my head all the time?"

"Because it's so easy. You're just jealous that I found them first. Finders keepers. Though I am willing to share. For a price."

"You're impossible!" she groaned as she threw her hands up in despair and stormed back into the bedroom.

"That's why you love me!" he called back to her, not expecting an answer.

But she stormed back into the living room. "You wish!"

"Oh, that's right. You love Chase."

"I do _not_ love Chase...and that's...none of your business."

"You thought you did though, when you were high on meth. How was it, anyway? Was he any good?"

"Don't start something you can't finish."

"Oh don't test me, little girl," he chuckled. After a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence, he looked over at her. "Wanna play a game?"

Cameron's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What kind of game?"

"Whatever you want. Who knows how long we'll be stuck here. City workers aren't exactly known for their speed at repairing things. We could be here awhile. Might as well entertain ourselves. Wanna play strip poker?"

"Yeah right. I've never played and you'd have me naked in no time."

"That was the idea," House grinned wickedly, making her blush once again. "You've honestly never played strip poker before?"

"I've never played any kind of poker before. So you'd have me at a disadvantage. It hardly seems fair."

"I never play fair. You know that. I think I saw a deck of cards in the other room. Stay here."

Cameron stared out the window at the rain. The storm was still going full force and didn't look like it would end anytime soon.

House returned with a deck of cards and proceeded to explain the rules on how to play a simple game of Texas Hold-em. "So every time I lose a hand, I have to remove an item of clothing?"

"Yep. It's pretty easy. You up for it?"

She shrugged. It's not like she had a choice. But they were stuck with each other for awhile, and seeing House naked became her newest goal. "Sure...except we need something else.."

"What?"

She went to the kitchen and found a bottle of Tequila. House arched an eyebrow at her as she lined up two shot glasses and filled them. "If you're going to get me naked, I need this."

"That's fine. Because if you end up getting me naked, I'll be looking damn good to you by then."

_You look good to me anyway__, _she thought_. _"Just shut up and deal, House."

"Mrow! Feisty already and we haven't even started playing. I like it."

An hour later, House was still almost fully clothed and quite uncomfortable. He wished Cameron would hurry up and win another hand so he could at least take off his T-shirt. He let her win the last one so he could take his button-down off. Cameron on the other hand, was down to her bra and panties, which House enjoyed looking at more than he would ever admit.

"You better hurry up and win another one or you'll be bra-less," he chuckled as he poured them another Tequila shot.

"I still have my socks on."

"Leave it to you to wear socks. Ever hear of stockings? Sexy silk stockings?"

"Not my thing."

"Wishful thinking on my part."

Cameron took another shot of Tequila and was feeling quite mellow and very drunk. House watched her intently as she leaned against the couch and closed her eyes. "Why, Dr. Cameron, are you drunk?"

"Yes I am. Good thing the owner won't be home anytime soon."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're in no shape to drive, and neither am I. If the power doesn't come back on, we could end up spending the night here. Together."

"That's true."

Cameron sighed. "I'm too tired to play anymore. You win."

House laughed as he pulled his shirt off, and then went to unbuckle his belt, which got her attention.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm hot."

"Mmm..yes you are," she smiled lazily at him. "Damn hot!"

He laughed even harder. "Okay, you're cut off."

"Why? Because I think you're hot?"

"I'm not hot."

"Yes you are, House. And I'm not the only one who thinks so."

"Oh? Who else?"

"Gee..just about every female at PPTH with a pulse!"

House was still laughing, but not at what she was saying. He'd never seen her drunk before, and he had to admit she was cute that way.

"Wanna play truth or dare?" He asked with a casual shrug. "Who knows when the power will come back on. Might as well keep killing time."

"Sure. You go first. Truth or dare?"

House thought. "Truth."

"Are you in love with Cuddy?"

"No."

Cameron looked at him. "Seriously?" she slurred.

"Seriously. We had a thing back in college..twenty years ago. That's it. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

"Kiss you?"

"Yeah."

Cameron looked at him like he'd grown two heads. Was he serious or was she imagining the whole thing? She knew she was quite intoxicated, but he looked so good sitting there without a shirt on and his belt halfway undone. Could he really be serious?

"I'm waiting," he sighed.

She bit her lip as she crossed the small space from her couch to his and straddled his lap as she stared into those amazing blue eyes. They were darker than usual but still strikingly blue as he stared expectantly at her.

Cameron leaned forward and placed a quick, soft peck on his lips. As quick as it was, she couldn't believe how soft his lips were and when she pulled away, he was smirking. "What was that?"

"A kiss. Truth or dare?"

"Truth again."

"Do you like me, House? I mean..reaaally like me?"

House placed his hands on her hips and his fingers touched her soft pale skin, making the heat between her legs coil inside her. Then he gave a sigh of resignation and nodded. "Yes. I like you."

"Lots?"

House groaned. His cock was getting harder by the second just having her on his lap and he was aching to do something about it. Instead of another round of Truth or Dare, which had already begun to bore him, he grabbed her hips tighter and in one swift move, turned her around so she was lying flat on her back with him on top of her. "You're drunk," she giggled as she looked dreamily up at him.

"You're sexy. And I'm going to do what I've wanted to do since the first day you walked into my office."

"And what's that?"

House looked around them, at their position on the couch and smirked at her. "Do I really need to spell it out?"

Cameron smiled back at him. "Nahh. You can just show me."

"That's probably the smartest thing you've said all day." And then he kissed her, slowly at first, nibbling on her bottom lip before his tongue expertly slipped into her mouth. Cameron groaned and her eyes fluttered closed as she wrapped her arms around him to pull him as close as possible.

This was what she had been waiting for. All the looks and eye sex they'd been having for the last two years had finally amounted to something that was so worth it. She had always known that House would be worth the wait and if he was as good a kisser as he was a lover, she was in big trouble.

His hands slid down her slender body and tucked into the elastic of her panties, slowly pulling them down her legs as his lips moved down her neck and across her throat. All she could do was run her fingers through his thick brown hair and wrap her legs around his hips. She was totally speechless and in awe of him, and the things his mouth did to her made her entire body ignite.

Next came her bra as his expert fingers undid the clasp and it slid from her and onto the floor. Now she was completely naked except for her socks which he was also removing. Her hands came up and finished unbuckling his belt before she undid the button and pulled down the zipper of his jeans. House pulled them the rest of the way off and his obvious erection was less than two inches from her face. Although she couldn't see it, the tent it made in his boxers was proof that the man was very blessed in that department as well.

The invitation was too good to pass up and she opened the slit in his shorts, released his cock and closed her eyes as she took him into her mouth like she was starving.

House hissed as she worked her magic on him and buried his hands in her hair, brushing it away from her face so he could watch her.

"Look at me," he whispered and her eyes glanced up at him but she didn't stop what she was doing. "If you keep that up I won't last long, and I'm not done with you yet." Then he lowered his head to whisper in her ear. "I'm going to fuck you like an animal."

His hot breath in her ear and his scruff against her cheek made her almost come right then and she moaned as she released him from her mouth.

He began to kiss her neck, her shoulders and down to the valley between her breasts as he took each one in his hands and began to squeeze them. "So beautiful," he murmured as he took a hardened nipple in his teeth and she arched her back in response. When he gave the other one the same attention she felt the wetness between her legs increase and she moaned his name when he came back up to kiss her again.

"Oh God, House..just..."

"Just what?" he teased as he reached down into the pocket of his jacket for the emergency condoms he always carried.

"Just fuck me already!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please...House..."

House tore open the package and dressed himself before he positioned himself at her slick entrance. He was amazed and pleasantly surprised at how wet she was and when he nudged the tip of himself inside, he felt her warmth.

"Ohh...yessss..." she hissed as he slid all the way inside with ease and stayed there for a minute as to let her adjust to his size. He wasn't huge, but he was bigger than what she was used to and she was amazed at how it seemed like he was a perfect fit.

"You...feel...so tight..." he groaned as he pulled all the way out and then pushed back in with even more force than the last time. He wanted so badly to take it slow but she was so hot and so wet that his primal instincts were screaming at him to nail her. Besides, he did promise to fuck her like an animal and he was never one to go back on a promise. Especially not when it came to beautiful females who were lying underneath him begging for it.

"House...harder..." she moaned as she wrapped her legs higher up his waist so he could achieve what she wanted and he began to thrust in deep, powerful strokes. "Deeper...oh god House...soooo good..."

House tried to concentrate on something else; their patient, the storm outside, but his thoughts kept coming back to the beautiful woman underneath him and he couldn't hold back anymore. He thrust harder, pushing her across the length of the couch until her head was dangling off the end and the blood was rushing to her face.

"So close...oh god House fuck me!"

House wrapped his arms around her as he went for the home stretch and felt her shudder as her inner walls gripped his cock. He came hard and fast after that, moaning her name as he buried his face between her breasts and stayed there until he caught his breath.

Just then, the power came back on and the sound of components and electronics clicking back on filled the room.

"You've got to be kidding," he laughed, still staying where he was as Cameron leisurely ran her fingers through his sweaty hair.

She giggled as well as she started to sit up. "Are you sober now?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Definitely. You?"

She nodded. "Should we go?"

"Probably. Chase and Foreman are probably wondering where the hell we are."

"They didn't call," she pointed out. "No news is good news."

House handed over her clothes and began to get dressed. The room was fairly silent as they gathered their belongings and cleaned up.

By then it was late, and he dropped her off by her car in the hospital parking lot. "See you tomorrow," he said with a shrug as he put on his helmet. "Drive safe."

Cameron nodded and smiled at him. "G'night House." As she got into her car she was still smiling. She didn't know if what they had would ever happen again, but she could live on that one night with him for years if she had to.

**The End.**


End file.
